


121U

by eajwrites



Series: Lovemaking Snippets [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 121U literally, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BriJae, Day6 - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, author!jae, bottom!jae, handjob, i guess, i said in the shower but i brought them on the bed, jhpian, last one, parkian, singer!bri, taking shower, top!bri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajwrites/pseuds/eajwrites
Summary: it all started from the kitchen, then the veranda. back to the kitchen, inside the shower and finally, on the bed.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Lovemaking Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693060
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	121U

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this is not so seriesey anymore. lmao is that even a word? but yeah..you guys can still read this one as a stand alone but for in depth knowledge and background which this part 3 is obviously lacking, please read parts 1& 2\. cheers!
> 
> just a reminder. this is not mine. not mine. okay? (nod your head pls) now we're good :)

Jae placed the last plate he finished drying on the rack before he turned his head and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of his lover's nose. Brian had been back hugging him, chin perched on his shoulder the entire time he was wiping the dishes (after Brian washed them) and Jae was this close to just leaving the plates wet and dripping with water so he could melt into the younger's arms. He smiled at him, "Can't get your hands off me huh."

Brian kissed his temple in return. "I've been found out? I just missed you so much babe.” He chuckled, voice low, the vibration sending tingles down Jae's spine.

Turning his body inside the younger's hold; Jae placed both hands on Brian’s nape and gazed directly into the dark irises, smirking. "It's your fault for choosing a broke novelist as your lover."

Brian chuckled, "Did I just sense pure sarcasm in there?” He tightened his hold on Jae's hips. "It was your fault then for saying yes to a mediocre singer like me."

Jae dived in and claimed Brian's lips. Slow and deep, tongues dancing along a wild tune.

Both never really meant what they said because despite what haters say, Brian sold out concerts after concerts and he had over twelve million active followers on Instagram that were always waiting for his mundane posts. Jae had a little more than five million followers on twitter which was already a rather amazing feat for a novelist that only had four published books under his belt at the age of thirty-two.

Jae ended the kiss, smiling at Brian, eyes warm, happy. "Shower?"

Brian nodded, grinning.

They entered the shower stall, butt-naked. Jae started the water and grabbed the soap before working up a good lather. "I'll wash you." He said as he motioned for the younger to stand under the water.

Brian complied and soon, Jae was working his soapy hands to slide against the younger's skin, rubbing and exploring.

"Jae..." Brian's head fell forward, leaning into his husband's touch.

"These things are so cute." Jae said as he rubbed soapy fingers across Brian's nipples. "They're tiny and perfect." He added before he searched for Brian’s eyes and licked at the corner of his mouth, savoring the tasteless water on his skin.

Brian groaned.

Jae rubbed their noses together before giving Brian a real kiss. His hands never stopped gliding against Brian’s chest, playing with his hard buds. The heat started building up and moments later, Jae gently pushed the singer against the tiles. Moaning, Brian opened up and let Jae’s tongue invade him as their cocks pressed against each other.

"You taste so good." Jae mumbled in between heated kisses. He felt the younger shake a little as he tugged on his nipples. “Do you want more?” he whispered.

“Yes please.” Brian breathed out.

One of Jae's hands slid down and wrapped around Brian’s hip. The steam and the water made everything a bit otherworldly. He kept touching and exploring the younger like he was the most interesting thing ever.

Brian found himself shivering, pushing into the touches, gasping for more.

"I want you, Bri. I want to feel you inside me." Jae whispered as he leaned closer to him.

Brian cursed inwardly. How hot was that? He had to exhale a fair amount of air to stop himself from ramming into Jae right there and then. "God, yes. I want you to ride." 

Jae licked Brian's neck before biting on the patch of skin where the younger’s sexy mole sat. Brian jerked, head smacking against the wall.

"Oh fuck! Sorry." Jae's hand slid behind the younger's head, massaging where Brian had hit the wall.

"It's okay. That's a... wow."

"Huh?" Jae cocked his head, looking confused.

"Hot spot. You know, like this?" Brian licked and bit the tip of Jae’s right ear earning him a gasp from the older.

Jae stared at him wide eyed. "How did you know?"

Brian chuckled. "How would I not know?" He moved his hand to sweep away the hair that almost covered Jae’s eyes. “You? How did you not know?”

Jae shrugged his shoulders and jutted his lower lip out. “I’m still learning from you.”

Brian kissed Jae’s pout and turned the water off. “Let’s go to bed?”

Jae nodded and proceeded to step out of the stall, grabbing a couple of neatly folded towels from the low shelf in a hurry. He dried off fast, still leaving lots of water droplets on his skin when he grabbed Brian's hand and headed for the bed. 

Ass in the air, Brian climbed on top of the bed first.

The sight made Jae lick his lips. He grabbed hold of the younger’s ass, one cheek in each hand and squeezed. "So sexy."

Wiggling his ass a bit, Brian said, "I know." The squeeze turned into caresses making him halt his movements. One of Jae's hands cupped his balls, moving to stroke his cock.

Body rocking against the touch, Brian's head fell forward. "Oh, babe..." He felt Jae's soft lips as they planted a kiss on his right ass cheek. "Oh." He clenched his hands. Shit, Brian hadn't felt so sensual, so hot ever. It was really for the best when Jae had turned into a sex enthusiast.

"Can't wait to feel this inside me." Jae said, hand busy stroking Brian’s hard shaft.

Sliding back and forth now, Brian hummed. "Want you."

"Yeah?" Jae's hands slid away, the man moved onto the bed next to Brian.

The singer leaned down to kiss his lover long and hard. Jae's hand slid behind his neck, holding him there as one kiss became two. He let his hand slide down Jae's belly, bypassing the hard cock to cup his balls which made Jae push into his touch, moaning into their kiss.

"Get the slick for me?"

Jae stretched his long limbs, body spread out for Brian as he reached for the tube on their bedside table. The older moaned for him, arching his body for more contact when Brian bent over, dragging his tongue over Jae’s tummy. He rubbed his chin along the tip of Jae's cock, nuzzling it.

"Oh, damn. Bri." A shiver moved through Jae.

“Slick babe."

Jae handed it over, pushing the tube into Brian's hand.

"Thank you." Brian kissed his way back up Jae's belly as he squirted lube on his fingers. Jae twisted and arched beneath him, eager for each touch. Brian let his fingers slip back behind the heavy balls, searching for that tiny hole. Jae spread for Brian like butter, legs sliding apart to give him access. Brian’s lips found one nipple then his fingers slid in deep.

"Bri!" Jae called. 

Brian chuckled, pleased at the reaction he earned. He pushed deeper, stroking Jae's gland. Sweet whimpers emanated from the older as he did so. He stroked, steady and slow, driving the older out of his mind. The sounds Jae made got louder, and he shifted and squirmed, riding Brian’s finger. The task of slipping in another finger had never been easier. He stretched Jae nice and easy, playing with that sweet gland all the while. 

Jae's hands grabbed hold of Brian’s arms, fingers digging in. "Bri. Need it. Need you to fill me."

Brian backed away and gloved up, slicked up his cock, moaning at the pleasure of his own touch. Jae moaned for him again, hands sliding to grab his own knees, pulling them back to expose the shiny little hole. He had wanted Jae to ride, but he was too hard, too close. He needed in and the sight in front of him was too good, too fucking sweet to deny; so he muscled in, rubbed his cock against the waiting hole. Crying out, Jae bucked and arched, trying to get him in.

"Easy. Easy, babe. I'm so close." Brian placed kissed inside Jae’s thighs.

Jae closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, clearly making an effort to still his body. Brian leaned forward and pushed in, nice and steady, eyes rolling at the heat and pressure.

"Bri. Oh, fuck." Jae moaned, body rippling around Brian's cock. He found a rhythm, nice and steady, in and out. Jae moved with him, body undulating beneath him, ass tight around him. "Touch yourself too."

"Not sure I need to." Jae gave Brian a smile that came from deep in his eyes. “But yeah.” He let go of one of Brian’s arm and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Brian watched and matched his thrusts with the motion of Jae’s pumping.

"Bri. Fuck." Jae swallowed and sped his hand, breath panting out of him. His cock was hard, red, wet-tipped.

Brian groaned at how delicious Jae looked. The older’s legs slid around his waist, pulling him in every time he thrust. "Yes Jae. Yes." He pushed in deep, rolling his hips, searching for that sweet spot.

"Bri!" Jae screamed his name out, whole body going tight.

Oh, right there Brian thought as he focused on that same direction, moving, hitting the spot over and over.

"Please! Oh, fuck, Bri!" Jae's hand moved faster, and then everything went impossibly tight around Brian's prick as cum shot up over Jae's hand.

Jae's hands slid around Brian, legs squeezing tight, ass even tighter. "Come on, man." He said, eyes dreamy.

"Uh-huh. I’m close." Brian's hips kept moving, slamming faster.

Jae leaned up, mouth wrapping around Brian's right nipple. And that was all Brian needed. He grunted, cock jerking as he came, hard. Jae's arms wrapped around him, pulling him down to rest on hot, sweaty skin. 

Brian moaned softly, dropping random kisses on his husband's jaw and throat.

"That was so good, Bri." In one pass, Jae moved his face and brought their mouths together.

Brian hummed into the kiss, groaning as his cock slipped from Jae’s hole. He then dealt with the rubber before grabbing a hand towel to clean them both up before setting on the bad. Jae curled up with him, spent and smiling. Brian placed a kiss on top of Jae’s head. “I love you so much my broke novelist.”

Slowly, Jae looked up from behind his bangs, smile never leaving his lips. “I love you too my dear mediocre singer of the century.”

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/selenophileeaj)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes. i am guilty of not editing. this is the end. like trilogies, a smut must come to an end on the third story XD byeeeeee


End file.
